Beauty in the world
by roxake19
Summary: What happened after Betty left Daniel alone in a crowded square of London?FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If i owned ugly betty i wouldn't be writing this fanfic.**

**Daniel's naration during flashback in _bold italics_**

19th of July 2012

"But when Daniel landed in the cold city of London he only hoped he could continue being friends with the woman he was in love with let alone guess that things would turn out this way .. That a few hours after his arrival she would make him the happiest man alive,admiting she shared the same feelings with him.

But I'm getting ahead of myself and I bet alll of you,or at least most of you want the juicy details."

"Alexis I'm sure all they want to do is eat,so please get your ass on your seat"Daniel whispered will trying to get the microphone from his sister.

"What,oh Danny it's your wedding reception,if I don't embarrass you now when will I?"she paused waiting for the laughters to take over the room."So now what was I saying?Right how it all began."she gigled and looked back at her younger brother who had let his face fall on his hands hands.. Next to him Betty patted his back and smiled at Alexis encariging her to continue.

"It all began in a room like this one .Filled with jealous and hungry people."the laughter was less than she expected but she went on like nothing had happened. "It was the wedding reception of Hilda and Bobby,in which I was NOT invited"she looked back at Hilda pretending to be angry and got an"I'll invite you the next time"whisper as a reply.

"Danny boy here had a switch flicked from within and started looking at his good friend slash former assistant slash the one who always covered his ass,in a whole new light .But little did he know that on the same day he started dedicating to her "give me all your loving" she decided to move to London accepting a job offer."she stoped after hearing Daniel despertly saying "I'm gonna kill her" to Betty. "Of course Daniel started denying his feelings for her the next day day.. As mom

has informed me he almost burnt down his office in order to make her stay.. But I know from another source,thank you Marc,that he only burnt a release form and threw the fire extinguisher on his foot."Daniel stoped her and told the guests what he had told Betty that day

"It looked a lot cooler in my head".

"Yeah whatever whatever.. So what my stupid brother did after that was avoiding her until she left,regrating everything after she left,quiting Mode and following her to London where he decided it was time to have his movie moment and said what we've all being waiting for 'Um…I…I…l...I love you' "Alexis happily accepted the laughters that lasted for a few minutes before continuing ready to finish her story. "But no,let's give him some credit he knew he was risking their friendship but still he said it and you don't need me to tell you what happened next"she winked to the guests and turned to Betty who was nervously hitting her thigh.

"What?"Alexis whispered away from the mic.

"Actually that's not what happened"Betty whispered back and Daniel noded confirming she was telling the truth.

"What the fuck do you mean that's not what happened?"Alexis asked furious without realising at first she was talking to the mic.

Daniel,Betty and Alexis grinned at once at the "high society" divas who had already began to gossip and to the rest of the people who laughed surprised by the sincerety of Alexis' reaction.

Less then 2 hours later the guests started leaving,congratulating the couple again before exiting.

Out of nowhere Alexis grapped Daniel and Betty and draged them to the bathroom.

"Spill,NOW"she ordered both of them.

"Spill what?"Daniel asked without letting go of Betty's hand.

"You told me that's what happened and now I find out that you've been lying to me all along?"

"Alexis what's the big deal? So I din't give you all the details .. So what?"Daniel replied still not understanding what was her problem.

"The big deal is that you're my brother,we're suppose to tell each other everything and especially something like that ... When you came to France jumping and smiling,screaming 'I'm dating Betty' you told me that's what happened.. You lied to me!"

"It wasn't like letting you believe I was dead though was it?"Daniel shouted back.

"Are you seriously going to go there?"Betty cut them off.

"Look,I get it. I would be mad at Hilda too if instead of making her embarassed in front of friends and family she made me"she paused looking at both of them"That sounded better in my head … But never the less. I get it. okay ?So now if Alexis wants to know exactly what happened in order to put all these behind us,let's tell her"she said and looked at Daniel waiting for him to look back and agree with her.

"Okay so like I ALREADY said spill it!"

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**So I arrived in London at noon and after leaving my bags at the hotel I decided to walk before visiting Betty at her office.**_

_Daniel was standing in the middle of the square frozen,staring at Betty less than 30 feet away from him ... As he watched her coming closer and closer,obviously unaware of his presence he moved slightly to the left so that she would bump into him.. The 10 seconds it took her to stand right in front of him seemed like a century to Daniel who still couldn't wrap his mind around that coincidence._

_"Oh sorry"she said and looked up to him ._

_"Betty?"he tried not to sound surprised but failed miserably._

_"Daniel?"she said as if seeing a ghost._

_"Hey."was the only thing he could say._

_"Hi!Ugh,just hold on"she took her mobile back to her ear and said that she would call back._

_"Do you have time?I mean can we talk?"he asked not sure yet about what exactly he wanted to talk._

_"Actually I have to go to the office in a a while but I have some time , yeah… Do you wanna grab some coffee or something?"even though she wanted to hag him so badly and punch him at the same time for not telling her goodbye she restrained herself._

_"No I drunk a lot of coffe on the plane" 'So that I wouldn't scream I love you the moment I saw you' he thought. "But here is fine"he pointed to the stairs and followed her… At some point he thought of putting his hand around her waist but decided it wasn't such a good idea._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Anyway we sat down,talked for while,he told me he quited MODE and he asked me out to dinner and I said yes and then I had to go back to work… So I left_**.**_"Betty explained trying not to look directly into Alexis' confused eyes.

"Wait what?You told me that the minute you saw her you told her."Alexis said and pushed Daniel.

"No,I didn't!I said from the minute I saw her I wanted to tell her."Daniel said and looked at his wife with a beautiful smile on his face.

"Really?Owww,I love you."Betty tiptoed and kissed him softly for a few seconds before Alexis pulled them apart.

"Owww,you're in love we get now when exactly did you tell her?At dinner?"

"No,I wanted to kill myself at dinner let alone tell her."he explained shaking his head at the memory.

"I'm glad you didn't."Betty said and rewarded him with a blinding smile before tiptoing and kissing him again.

"Okay seriously if you kiss him one more time I swear I'll make sure you two don't have kids... So what happened at dinner?"

**So,what do you think?this is my first fanfic and I don't know If I should continue ... and just so you know english is not my native language so I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes… Press the review button and please tell me if it sucks or not:P**

**Thanks:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:If I owned Ugly Betty we would have gotten a kiss**

**A/N:Tell me what you think guys:D And thanks for the reviews:)**

"I called Betty the same afternoon to make sure she hadn't forgot"Daniel said smiling and held her hand tighter.

"Like that would happen"Βetty smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Relax is Meade .. It's Betty,your friend Betty..Just be COOL'Daniel thought and smirked at the mirror._

"_So Betty,I was wondering…Have you ever consider the idea of us…No too simple."_

_He had been standing in front of that mirror for more than half an hour trying to find the best way to say to her what he felt,but nothing seemed good enough .No word could describe his feelings or perhaps he was so utterly in love that he couldn't think of words._

"_I think I'm in love with you!!!...Think?Who am I kidding?"he moved away from the mirror and went to his bedroom to try and rearrange his thoughts . But his only thoughts were of her so he reached for the phone and dialed the number he had memorised years ago. _

"_Hey Betty,it's me"he paused for a second not sure she had recognised him."Daniel"_

"_Daniel who?I don't know any Daniel!"she said holding back a laughter._

"_ I guess a stranger can't take you out to dinner huh?" 'Smart,REALLY smart way to go.'he thought and laughed at himself._

"_I think we can work something out . What are you up for?"_

_The smile that had brightened Betty's face wasn't left unnoticed by her assistant,July,how wrote on a piece of paper 'who is it?' and handed it to her._

"_You know me,I eat evething . Now you,you're always the one with the problem . So what are YOU up for?"_

"_It's none of your business"Betty said to July trying to hide her smile._

"_Oh,okay"Daniel said surprised and kind of hurt at the same time._

"_Oh,no Daniel I wasn't talking to you,I was talking to a very annoying BUG"she said and hit July's arm when she screamed "Daniel Meade???"_

"_Tell you what . Tell me your adress and I'll come pick you up at 8 and we'll decide then".Eventhough he didn't want to hung up he feared the thought of Betty hanging up on him first more._

"_Okay,it's 74 X st.I'll see you at 8 then."_

"_Alrighty"he regreted saying it the minute it was out of his mouth._

"_Bye Daniel"she was as surprised as he was and laughed at them both before hunging up._

"_So,Daniel Meade huh?"July aked with an interrogating tone._

"_He is my friend . Cut it out."Betty turned around avoididng to face her assistant , afraid she would understand what she was hiding from herself._

"_Hmmm"was the only thing she managed to say before her boss exited the room._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Oh and just so you know dinner is this thing where you eat with those things that we call forks and knifes and spoons . And it doesn't involve phone calls and annoying assistants … Well most of the times it doesn't."Alexis interrupted him after taking a look at her watch.

"I thought you wanted all the details."

"All the important ones."she explained.

"I thought that was important."Daniel said and looked at Betty who nodded . He turned around and kissed her for a brief moment before turning back to face his sister once again.

"You thought the fact she breathed twice before replying was important too."

"Okay so dinner…"Betty took over after realising Daniel had given up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**He was at my doorstep at 8:01 and I flew down the stairs . No ,**_ _**literally,I fell ...**_

"_Hey"Betty whispered before coming out of the door._

"_Wow"Daniel after all those speechless mornings still couldn't get used to how beautifull she was . To how she made him catch his breath by even thinking of her . To how she could bring a smile on his face by simply breathing._

_Betty smiled politely and followed him to the limo scared at that moment,more than ever before,that every smile and compliment from him confirmed Mama Meade's 'theory'._

"_So maybe we could go to this pizza place."Betty suggested excited and told their driver the adress. "It has the best pizza . They make everything themselves and the waiters , they're the owner's kids and they're all so cute and polite . It's a really…"For Daniel it was like everything turned to mute . Suddenly he couldn't hear what Betty was saying , he didn't want to . He only wished that he could just stay there,watching her talk with such a passion about something,what exactly wasn't important, for the rest of time . He couldn't help but laugh at himself once again at the effect Betty had on him . Making him sound like the kind of guy he used to make fun of 5 years before._

"_What ? You think that ordering a pizza without mushrooms is funny?You know how much I hate them . Moving to another continent didn't change that"she hit him twice with her small feist causing him to burst into laughters._

"_No you're not a mushroom person.I get it"he gigled and suddenly stopped,deciding to get serious . He turned and looked out the window and whispered "I missed you Betty"_

"_I missed you too…"he turned to her and smirked before turning back to the window,with hopefull eyes this time._

_The rest of the ride very quite . From time to time each of them turned and looked at the other . Daniel wondering if she would ever feel the same way and Betty hoping she was right and the 'theory' was just a bad assumption._

"_Oh here we are"Betty announced and got out of the limo._

_Daniel thanked the driver and followed her unaware of the smile that had spred on his face._

_The restaurant was pretty smal,it had less than 10 tables_

"_I know it sounds weird but it reminds me of home."she smiled realising that somethings,like how easy she still told Daniel things she would normally keep to herself,hadn't change._

"_I know what you mean . It 's the small things,the things you never expected to that remind you of home and everyone that means home to you."he agreed remembering how everything even a broken stapler reminded him of her after she moved._

_Betty stared at him,trying to find out what was really going on under his beautiful blue eyes . Daniel eventhough he noticed was too afraid to look up . When she finally turned her gaze to the menu he looked at her and it didn't even took him ten seconds to realise that that was his only chance to have her 'and destroy our friendship'he thought . Betty reached for her glass but Daniel's hand rested on hers . She looked up and saw him,with his puppy eyes that made everyone melt at his sight,trying she assumed to restrain himself._

"_Betty I need to tell you something"he caressed her hand with his thumb and despite the terrified look on her face continued."When you left…"he said but was cut off._

"_Betty?"Betty got her excuse to let go of Daniel's hand and faced her co-worker who was standing two feet behind her._

"_Ian!"she said a little louder than she wanted._

_While she hugged him Ian looked down to Daniel's still extended hand who immediately pretended he was reaching for a glass._

"_You're alone?"she asked while tiptoing and looking around._

"_Yeah I just went for a walk to clear my head,ya know . But I ended up here."he smiled at Daniel feeling a little more jealous than he should._

"_Do you wanna join us?"Betty asked and nodded at Daniel._

_Daniel smirked as a response and drunk half the glass of wine the waiter had just brought him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hold it,hold it.I sense sexual tention between you and the Ian guy"Alexis said and watched her brother taking Betty into his arms as if trying to prove her wrong.

"No,not at all . But I bet I was already married to him in Daniel's head."Betty said and kissed her husbant on the neck.

"I don't need to hear this part.I know pretty well what happened next . Daniel acted like a total jerk and was angry at you on the way home."

"You're right about the first part but.."Betty cut her off only to be cutted off herself.

"Wait…What?..I wasn't…I…I…"

"Well you were"seeing him still protesting she continued looking him in the eyes , reassuring him "But you were totally different on the way home . You were very sad baby."

"See now why I wanted to kill myself?"he asked Alexis who still had a hint of curiocity in her eyes.

" Hmmm ... So he was sad huh?"Betty nodded to her "That has to be intersting…So SPIIIIL"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Do you really need me to tell you?**

"But just for the record what's-his-name was a real peace of work.I mean he was a…"Daniel stated under the with-an-eyebrow-risen stare of Alexis and Betty's _You're 5 years old _expression.

"Ian is a really good guy Daniel so just cut it out . It's been two years !!!"Betty said and took a look at the mirror checking her hair.

"Oh they're fine sweetie ... As long as you don't touch them"Alexis reassured her and pushed her hand from the top of her head.

"Do you ladies need some privacy?You don't need me for the small talk now do you?"he asked and tried to get to the door as quickly as possible leaving his beloved wife in the mercy of his vicius gossip graving sister.

When the two women pulled him back he groaned knowing that Betty wouldn't let him go away with it eventhough he stayed after all . Suddenly he felt as if he had just realised he loved her,afraid that he would loose her within the next seconds . He kissed her and it was as if he was telling her he would stay . Not just in the bathroom but in her life . He was telling himself that,reminding him what for a minute he forgot,but as always when he let himself swim in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes he was the happiest man in the world again . His annoying sister disappeared for that moment,just like the rest of the world did,as he leaned down and kissed Betty again,with more passion this time.

_Oh FUUUUUCK they're gonna do it right here!_ Alexis thought and caughed to save herself the therapy.

"Yeah right"Daniel sounded like a 14 year old boy with a crush while Betty took away with her thumb the lipstick from his kiss swallen lips . He looked down at her and smiled again before deciding he better finish the story so that they could _get rid of Alexis and the rest of the guests and then…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daniel looked at his cell,realising he hadn't changed his wallpaper and got horrified in the idea of Betty seeing it . The picture the two of them had taken after the issue no 001 had launched more than two years back . She still had her braces on and the trademark red glasses and held up her fist with only her thumb up . He,with his right hand on her shoulders,had a tired but genuine smile,looking at Betty as if she was the sun,his white knight.'That's right his knight' she always saved him . First his job and then when his dad and,later, Molly died she saved his soul as well . For a minute,deep in his thoughts,melting by the heat of his love for her,he forgot she was sitting in front of him,laughing with that tall,fit,blonde english women stealer._

_Daniel groaned as he changed the wallpaper without realising he was a little too loud,making Betty and Ian turn around._

"_Daniel are you okay?"she asked and reached for his hand._

_His breathing stoped as her soft skin came in contact with his own and he wanted to scream NOOOO when she took her hand back . Her eyes never left his,watching him for that long moment._

"_Yeah,it's just this work thing"he pointed his cell and started swearing when he remembered he didn't have a job._

"_Work__ thing?You got a job?"she was ready to jump up and he was tempted to say yes just in case she came over to hug him._

"_No,no . It's just one of the Meade Publication lawyers . She just wants to know what I plan to do ABOUT work."he forced a smile."I just have to get back to the hotel.I'm pretty tired ... By the flight and all…So do you mind if we leave?"he asked gently and gave a murderuss look at Ian when Betty wasn't looking._

"_Yeah sure okay"she stood up and hugged Ian. "Sorry,but we'll do this another time . Okay?"she was waiting for him to nod when she heard a snobby "Suuuuuuure" behind her._

_Daniel pulled her closer to him not letting go off her elbow as they walked away. "Bye mate" he shouted while exiting the restaurant immitating Ian's slightly scothish accent._

"_What's wrong with you?"she asked while shaking his hand off of her and putting some space between them._

"_"she watched as his expression turned from I-am-all-high-and-mighty to I-am-three-and-a-bad-kid-just-stole-my-teady-bear._

"_What's wrong?"she stopped him and put her hands on his shoulders . Her friendly gesture made him jump back a little._

"_I'm sorry . But don't worry about me"he faked a smile again and locked his eyes in hers . He loved her so much . It was so obvious to him then just like it was before Ian had interapted them . But now he knew . Her hands still on his shoulders told him all she would if he had told her what he felt earlier that evening . He was her friend and she was the love of his life . That's why he wouldn't stand in her way . He would stay there,to be her friend but he wouldn't stand in the way of her happyness . And if that meant he would have to watch her love someone else . At least she would be happy he thought and took a last look at her lips before starting to pretend to himself he didn't care . For as long as she was happy at least._

"_Wanna walk back ?"he asked and took his eyes off her._

"_I thought you were tired!"she was still worried but decided to ignore it as long as he wanted her to._

"_I am"true he was "…but I just want to clean my head before going to bed!"_

_They walked without talking,she pointed out the way and took a pick at him every chanse she got. 'God he looks so sad,as if someone died or something'she thought as they were approaching his hotel. _

_Daniel decided not to look at her unless he had too,it was easier this way ... They were at the entrance of his hotel when he turned to look at her and smiled at the memory of his hopefull self earlier that evening . The one that dared to dream of Betty coming up with him . He shook his head as if too make the thought die of multiple fractures._

"_I guess this is goodnight?"her questioning tone made Daniel's heart jump in his chest before he remembered his promise to himself and ofcourse the friendly look on her face._

"_Yeah."he hugged her and was ready to go in when she surprised him,making blood fill his head._

"_Tomorrow it's Saturday . Maybe we could spent the day together"she took another look at his face before continuing "Like I said,I missed you Daniel"_

_He knew it was just a friendly invite but 'to hell with it' he thought . At least in a way she loved him . He could breath again…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Alexis burst into laughters when she heard her younger brother describing his feelings and looking like a school girl every time he glanced at Betty . It had been 4 minutes.4 minutes non stop gigling . And then he pinched her,making her hit the dop of his head with her palm a couple of times before Betty could get in their way.

"Will you please stop?It's our wedding day . The whole 'let's go down the memory lane thingy' is already enough let's not start hitting each other too."She stare for a while at each of them,first at Daniel and then at Alexis. "Please?"she pleaded looking only at Daniel this time.

"Yeah okay"Alexis was the one to speak first and silently apologised to both of them with a small grin.

"Daniel?"his wife asked and elbowed him,quite hard actually,making him apologise in a really high pinched voice.

As another part of the peace offering Daniel aked Alexis what else she wanted to know.

"Well…"she paused thinking carefully,enjoying the furious looks on the newly wedds' faces. "First time you tried to kiss her,that's always fun…Oh no no no wait,I wanna know when you realised you were in love with him"

Betty opened her mouth to speak but was stoped by Alexis' finger.

"Actually I wanna know both . In time order please…Which one was first again?"

Both of them sighed at the memory and said completely sychronized,even for best friends who turned to a couple maddly in love, "The kiss"

**A/N:What do you think?I though this one was kind of depressing(I'm propably wrong but still…) that's why I'm bringing Marc in the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and the story/author alerts,it has been a really crapy week and you guys cheered me up: ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added to story/author alert .**

**Naration during flashback in **_**bold italics**_

"The kiss?" Alexis yelled without realising it

None of them responded,both Daniel and Betty were waiting to find out what surprised her so much .

"I was talking about an almost kiss!" she tried to get her mind wraped around the idea of her brother being rejected by his at the time bride and continued with a huge smile on her face . "She rejected you didn't she?"then her smile disappeared as she watched Daniel's face darken at the memory .

Betty after making him look at her,tiptoed and kissed him softly on the lips .

"I'm pretty sure that's gonna be my insecurity fix for the next decade" Alexis said and held back another gigle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It had been four months since I had moved to London . It was the night before my birthday . And I was NOT rejected !!!!!!!!**_

_Daniel looked out of the window of his new apartment and sighed at the thought of his best friend . He knew he had to move on,to love somebody else before she did but no motive he could come up with seemed enough . Betty had seemed a little too friendly with one of her co-workers the past two weeks but every time he mentioned it she denied it . She hadn't called all day . For all he knew she might be with him laughing,flirting,kissing … He shook his head at the thought and ran to the phone . He stopped and dropped the phone when he saw what time it was . 2 am ._

'_Great'he thought and started dressing up . He didn't know where exactly he was going but he stormed without thinking twice out of the apartment . Half an hour later he found himself on a bridge looking down to the reflection of the full moon on the water . He remembered a night just like that one,a night he had spent with Betty . They had sang,they had crushed a wedding and they had ended up on a bridge . It was the first time he realised he cared for her,the night they became friends . She had told him that she would be on that bridge whenever she couldn't sleep and he had told her to call him ._

_Daniel suddenly realised she never called and took at his cell,ready to make a new deal ._

"_You never called"a smile spread on his face when he realised he had woken her . 'At least she is alone …. I hope' he thought while waiting for her to recompose her thoughts ._

"_Daniel?What … IT'S ALOST 3 !!!"Betty heard him laugh on the other end and got even more furious ._

"_I told you to call me whenever you went on the bridge … You never called . Now I want to believe that you never went on the bridge . Because if you did and simply forgot to call I'm gonna have to reconsider being friends with you ." he let out another laughter ._

"_What are you talking about ? I never went on the bridge ."she heard the sound of cars and started to worry . "Where are you ?"_

"_I'm on a bridge,I couldn't sleep . Care to join me ?"he sounded extremely casual . If only she knew how hard he tried ._

"_Do I have another choice ?"_

"_Nop . Especially now that is officially my birthday."_

_20 minutes later_

"_Hey stranger"Daniel said with a huge smile as he watched her approach him with slighlty fuzzy hair ._

"_Happy birthday ! "Betty said excitedly as she hugged him ._

_He held her tight in his arms and closed his eyes trying to forget that that would be the most he could ever have . As she pulled away he kissed the top of her head ._

"_So,what's wrong ?"she didn't take her eyes off of him as he rested his arms at the top of the steel bar ._

"_I spent New Year's eve at my mom's house with people whose names I don't even remember !" he exclaimed._

_Not sure what was appropriate since she had no idea where he was going with it she simply said "Sorry"_

"_You think I'm crazy don't you ? Ugh,God I just … I realised I had no resolutions . "this wasn't at all what he wanted to say but 'I want to kiss you and spent the rest of my life curled in a bed next to you so badly' didn't seem like a good thing to say ._

"_Daniel,it's November . If you're thinking of making a resolution now , I'm sorry but you're late . You're just gonna have to wait a month"she gigled as she watched a disappointed smile spred on his face but he soon joined her ._

"_But IF I decide to use my birthday's eve as a New year's eve then I can make resolutions and watch you look at me like that,which you only do when I'm drunk . See ? New Year's eve"_

"_Are you ? Drunk that is . "Betty asked trying to understand what on earth had happened to him ._

"_No Betty I'm not drunk . I'm starting over . I thought a new city,a new job,new people would help me but I think that the reason I wanted to start over is the one thing I'll have to get over . "he watched her,confusion in the brown depths of her eyes,he wanted to hold her,just hold her,nothing more and before he knew it there were tears in her eyes . Tears he knew he had caused ._

"_You're leaving London aren't you ?"she asked him without taking her eyes from the water ._

"_What ?No no no I'm not leaving ."he couldn't help but wonder why she cried 'maybe she is in love with me too' he let hmself think for a moment before realising she was still crying . He took her into his arms and held her tight and she wrapped her arms around him making his heart skip a few beats ._

"_It's just that you'r the only one I have here . Sure I have new friends but you're the only family I've got here . You're home . "she managed to say and then escaped Daniel's embrace ._

_His eyes locked into hers and he wipped her tears with his thumb . He watched as she jumped a little at his soft touch and he smiled kindly realising he had an effect on her as well . She leaned back on the bridge and swept away the last tears from her eyes . He leaned next to her and decided it was best not to talk at that point . He just kept playing her words in his mind 'You're home' . He still couldn't understand how he didn't pull her out of his arms and kissed her right then and there . And then he remembered 'You're the only family I've got here' 'FAMILY'he kept screaming in his head . 'But a lover could be family right ? Yeah a lover could be family . Oh,who am I kidding I'm her friend . I'm like a brother to her .'. For an uknown reason the picture of Matt came to his mind followed by those of Henry,Gio and the work guy . ' GIO!!!Oh my God GIOOOOO !!!'he thought 'Gio was her friend first and then she started liking him . Yeah they were friends first' but as soon as he remembered how things ended between them he gave up the only hope he had left ._

"_Why are you all quiet ?"she asked taking him out of his deep thoughts ._

"_Nothing I was just trying to …. Erm …. Find some resolutions you know ?"it was more of a question than an answer ._

"_Hmmm . Any luck?"her face was now tear-free_

"_What do you think is better ? Hiding your feelings and watch the one you love love someone else or come forward with them and get heart-broken ? "his voice had a serious tone now and that made Betty remember Claire's last words before she left . Hoping she was wrong … She could have told him to hide his feelings that way they could still be friends but what if he was talking about someone else ? She couldn't take away from him potential happyness with someone else ._

"_Come forward . Always the best solution . Unless she is underaged . Then you're a perv and you go to jail"she exclaimed and gave him on of those smiles he adored ._

"_Okay so I'll come forward with my feelings even if that means I'll get my heart broken … God I sound like a girl"he laughed and watched Betty gigle next to him . "I was born at four am you know"he smirked and took a look at his watch . "According to my watch is 3:59"he looked back at her and laughed at her impatient expression ._

"_We won't have a count down now will we ? "she rose an eyebrow and as she turned around she saw his blue eyes looking at her . As if looking right into her soul . A soul he already knew better than anyone . The only thing she could do was let herself get lost in his eyes …._

_He heard his cell beep and took his eyes away from Betty and looked down . He could still see her from the corner of his eye,looking confused,as if trying to find words . And she was,for that moment she felt like she had never felt before . Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrist,turned her around so that she could face him and …_

_**Okay,THAT'S IT . I can't entertain aunt Spanish anymore . These People are CRAZYYY !!!!**_

_**Marc ? What are you doing here ?**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marc had stormed into the bathroom and before anyone realised it he was pushing Betty and Daniel to the door .

"What are you doing ? Let go"Betty told him and he obeyed her .

"What's going on ? What are you doing here ?"Daniel aked a little bit louder than he wanted .

"In case you haven't noticed this is the women's bathroom so I should be the one asking what are YOU doing here . "he replied as he tried once again to push Betty . Alexis pulled him back and helped Betty fix the slightly misplaced dress .

"I've been out there half an hour now trying to stop everyone from coming to the bathroom because I saw you two coming in"he pointed at the newly weds. "And I thought you were here having some action . But that aunt of yours,what's her name ? Huanita ? She wants to hook me up with her daughter"he took a breath with the help of his asthma inhaler at the thought "Have you seen her daughter ? I mean even if I was straight . God,she is worst than you 6 years ago !!!"

"Hey"Daniel said and pushed his shoulder .

"Oh come on Daniel like you were ready to jump on Betty the moment you saw her . "Marc said and wipped the sweat from his forehead . "Anyway I CAN'T !!! And on the the top of that there is this guy,I don't hink you're related who is like the .. Well he is the reason for living and I started a small chat with him like an hour ago and he replied in spanish . And the only words I know in Spanish are Ricky Martin"he stoped and used his inhaler again . "So unless you're not having pupies in front of your man-sister come out NOW and save me !!! "he pleaded and shook Daniel from his shoulders .

"They can't,you're just gonna have to wait a little longer"Alexis told him and looked back at Daniel waiting for him to back her up .

"Actually we can't just leave the guests out there"Betty said after sharing a hopeful look with Daniel . As she headed to the door Alexis appeared in front of them,blocking it .

"Now Danny continue please . What happened after you made her face you ?"

"Oh you're telling her about the night you did it 12 times ? "Marc exclaimed and watched as Daniel turned to Betty with a furius look on his face .

"12 TIMES ? "Alexis aked and tried to wrap her mind around it .

"I told you I was better than you"her brother smirked , completely forgeting that he was mad at his wife for telling Marc .

"Well never the less she rejected you at first . I NEVER got rejected ! "Alexis told him and stung out her tongue like a stubborn 5 year old .

"Forget Ricky … I wanna hear this"Marc said and run to lock the door .

"So, SPIIIL"

**A/N : Sorry I didn't update sooner but it was a very busy week at school . I hope this chapter made up for the delay . I think this fic will be a total of 7 or 8 chapters,just in case you're wondering .**

**Press the review button and SPIIIIIL please :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update(stupid stupid chem) . I stepped on Daniel's shoes today cause I had to let go of a best friend as well. But I don't think in my case anyone will follow the other one and cross the pont. Anyway before I leave you to the story I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews,alerts and favorites. I'd also like to apologise from everyone who didn't like this fic,I'm sorry for spending some of your time and I only hope that I'll live up to your expectations in the future(I'm not kidding:D).At last I'd like to thank especially aliceinwonderland for defanding and showing me the bright side**

**Oh,and one last thing(I'm mean I know … ) I was wondering if anyone would like to beta this fic and a couple more Detty fics I'm gonna start working on soon. If you do just mail me or something**** thanks in advance :)**

**-Georgia**

"Okay where was I?"Daniel asked his sister who tried to push away grinning Marc.

"At the part where you reap my little chimichanga's clothes and you get naked in the Saine" Marc said excited making a little jump that made Daniel freez before looking down at Betty with an _'You should thank god we're married__' look_

"Marc that never happened!" Betty paused and looked at both Marc and Daniel who looked at her in disbelief. "I didn't mean the reaping part" Now was Alexis' turn to stare at her. "Okay,I'm not making this any better! We were at London and the Saines is in Paris. That's what I meant!" she yelled the last part trying to avoid Marc's eyes.

"So I got the river's name wrong? It's not a big deal. So you took her into the river in your big manly masculan arms and then …"Marc turned his attention to Daniel while his eyes widened dangerously.

"We didn't do it in the river. Do you have any idea how freezing those things are?" she yelled again wondering afterwards if they could hear her from outside.

"Now how would you know that if you didn't at least try?"

"We were on the bridge remember?" Daniel cut him off seeing his wife's discomfort join his own.

"Right the bridge"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrist,turn her around so that she could face him and stared into her brown depths and then took a look at her full lips. He saw her eyes widen before leaning towards her and touching his lips on hers softly. She didn't have time to close her eyes and before she knew it Daniel was silently asking permission to expand his exploration inside her mouth. He waited for a couple of seconds,afraid that she would start screaming and run away the whole time, and then she slowly opened her mouth for him. As soon as their tongues touched she started screaming in her head __**Daniel Meade!!! Your best FREAKING friend!!! Get of him,just get of him now!**__. And she pulled away catching her breath a second later. He looked at her waiting for her to look up and see the honesty of his eyes before mumbling "Happy new year's" ._

"_Huh?"Betty finaly looked up at him,looking even more confused than he did._

"_It's my New Year's remember? A kiss at midnight? "he wanted to comfort her,he could see that she was scared under her strong exterior. He knew she wasn't ready so why had he acted so stupidly? Without thinking? So he decided to lie and perserve that perfect birthday present in his memory._

"_Oh, right!" Betty replied after quiet some time. Without realising it she took a step back,away from him and his sort of shoked figure followed her lead._

"_So you wanna walk home? Just like then?" he smiled at the memory of those uninterupted night hours he didn't know how to appreciate back then._

"_Yeah,why not?"she gave the smile that made his heart jump but he could see that it didn't reach her eyes. Betty could only think of Claire's words who in combination with Daniel's New Year's replacement made her get scared shitless …_

_The walk back to Betty's apartment was long and a little too quiet. She would catch Daniel looking down at her from time to time pretending she didn't notice even though she knew he could tell. How could he not? She was almost jumping everytime he did. _

_Daniel on the other hand was so scared that he had ruined their friendship once and for all that he looked down at her just to make sure she was still there. Breathing. He loved watching her breath. He loved watching her do anything. God he just loved …_

'_Love?" he thought. He ofcourse knew he was in love with Betty and yeah he had never felt like that before and no he never dreamed of anyone else since Hilda's wedding and ofcourse he wanted to father her children and make her smile until they were too old to move but he had never used the word before. It had always being replaced by the word feelings. He smirked at the thought before Betty got in the way of his thoughts … of her._

"_What?"she jumped a little bit at the word that came out of his mouth hoping it was just another one of his attempts to become more English._

"_Huh?"_

"_You said love"_

_**Holy crap I did!!! **__He thought quickly and tried to think of something to cover up his stupidity. "All you need is Looooooove."he sturted humming avoiding Betty's surprised gaze."What?It's one of my favorite songs!" he protested trying to take her mind of the kiss and failed miserably._

"_Okay so goodnight. Happy birthday. Hope you'll get your wish and I hope you'll keep those resolutions of yours too. See you later! Bye Daniel" she amost said evertyhing using the air of just one breath. And Daniel could barely hear but as she almost run to her building entrance he pretty much got the point._

_He pulled her and for the second time that night he made her face him making her come closer. But that time he restrained himself and settled for the next bext thing. He held her in his arms as she awkurdly wrapped her left arm around him hitting his back before pulling away. _

"_Thanks"was the only think he could say as he watched get further away from him like he always feared she would. But now, actually seeing her do that. Leaving him alone in that cold street of London, it hurt more than he could ever imagine. Eventhough he knew that she would propably call him the next day he could only wish she would just run back to him and give him a quik kiss smiling widly. But she was gone now._

_Back at her apartment Betty closed the door behind her and left out a sight she didn't know she was holding in. There was only one thing she could think of doing. She run to her phone and finally getting the right number after dialing four times the numbers of some sleeping strangers._

"_Hey it's me! Yeah yeah I'm fine. I need your help,advice whatever and I don't care what you do but if Hilda finds out I'm coming over there and I'll kick your…"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who did you call?"Alexis aked so caught up in the story that she could barely notice Marc who was loudly texting to Amanda.

**A/N: I know it's a little short and I didn't had time to fix the errors but I'll try to as soon as I have time. Oh and I'm not sure yet who Betty called. Who do you want her to call???**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hey guys sorry it took so long for an update but finals start in 2 weeks and I still have tons of school work. But I promise at least one update a week. Thanks again for the reviews and for stiking around for this story**

"Who do you think she called?"Marc asked with a high pitched full of irony voice while pointing at himself with a wide grin.

"You asked him for help? Have you lost your mind? How could he help you?"Alexis turn to face Betty also pointing at Marc but with a less than happy face on.

"No,her pretty little mexican mind was never lost!" Marc replied and played a little with an escaping hair of his friend.

"He is my friend and no matter what anybody else thinks he can be serius and helpful sometimes." She turned and faced the Meades waiting for her to get serius "Okay okay,but he tries to be…" she added trying to avoid Marc's disappointed-she guessed- look.

But Marc never put his blackberry down,he was still texting to Amanda and that's when Betty hit his shoulder with her little fist exclaiming "Hey!"

"Ouch Suarez that hurt!" he shook his hand and tried to pinch her with his other one. Daniel got in the way still trying to hold back the laughter that he knew would make his wife irritated.

"Okay so you called Little miss texting sunshine over here asking for his help. Right?" Betty nodded and Alexis still trying to get the facts together continued. "Wait you weren't in love with Danny at that point?"

"I guess you could say I hadn't figured it out yet. I think I have always been a little bit in love with him" she turned to Daniel and watched as he leaned down with a beautiful smile on his face and kissed her. Before they knew it the kiss had grown passionate and Alexis was turning around while Marc was putting a finger on his mouth. They happy couple broke appart helplessly gasping for air and searching for all the dignity they thought they had just lost. Marc was the first one to speak after nodding to Daniel to take of the lipstck from around his lips.

"Yeah yeah whatever she had the hots for Ewan McGregor's twin at the time but she just didn't want to admit it! If it wasn't for me the two love birds would have never got together. I'm their fairy God-mother!" he exclaimed and made a little jump at the end.

"You what?" Daniel flinched next to her as she closed her eyes regreting the secret she had forget she had hidden all those years back. She looked up at Marc's _Oupsy doupsy _expression and turned to face paranoia.

"You told me that you didn't like him everytime I asked you!" his eyes widened so much that it seemed like they were ready to pop out.

"That was before the kiss! I had a little crush on him but I never thought of anyone else after the kiss! Especially after what Marc told me. If I had we wouldn't be here today." She defended herself while stroking his arm.

"Um… Sorry… I guess"Daniel replied and gave her that smile he only had for her knowing it was stupid to get upset with those things.

"Okay look I don't have all day, Pierre and I have plans for later so why don't you continue your story Romeo?"

"You wanted to know the story! Don't you think I'd like to be on my way to the airport to go to my honeymoon?" Daniel yelled pretending to be offended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, the minute I got in the apartment I called Marc to tell him what had happened and ask for help.**_

"_But it was a friendly kiss right?" she asked nervously bitting her lower lip._

"_Sure I too shove my tong down Amanda's throat when I want to tell her what a good friend she is" he replied while smirking to himself in the mirror in his new office._

"_But it's Daniel. He can't be into me no matter what Claire says."she had told Marc the 'theory' during on of their lunch-dinner internet 'meetings'._

"_Look Momma Meade always knows better. The point is what do you want. Do you.. want to melt in the flames of passion with the sexy widower?" he asked already knowing the answer._

"_What? No he is Daniel! MY ex-boss and friend. Oh my God I know what happened!" she said and her voice could show how shocked she was._

"_Okay I expected the first Suarez-in-Denial-Land part but I got lost in the Dora-the-explorer-found-out-what-happened part." He replied and went through his drawer looking for the proof of Meade's feelings that he had found a couple of years back._

"_He misses Molly! That's it. He doesn't feel anything for me. I mean anything romantic… He just started over and he misses Molly. It's only logical! I have nothing to worry about!"her voice was high pitched making Marc pull the phone away from his ear. "He doesn't feel anything for me" she said again in a low voice with a little bit of sadness that surprised both her and Marc._

"_You seriously think that while he was looking at your big Mexican eyes he was thinking of Molly?" he was serius now and a little frustrated because of the blidness of his friend that no glasses could help. 'At least not the ones they have in London' he thought when a light turned on inside his head._

"_No but he could like miss her and … I don't know" she gave up and let her face fall in her hands after putting Marc on the speaker._

_**I wasn't missing Molly. I mean I'll always miss her but I was in love with you. What I did had nothing to do with Molly!**_

_**Yeah I know it's just that I was looking for excuses I guess.**_

_**But thank Lady Gaga I was there…**_

"_Do you love him WOMAN????"he cut her off._

"_Ofcourse I do. He is propably my best friend." She knew she was kidding herself at the 'propably' but couldn't help it._

"_I don't mean as a friend Speedy!" he added with affection at the last word._

"_No no no no no no…"she replied way too quickly for someone who was telling the truth. She knew what Marc was going to say and decided not to let him. "He just misses Molly. That's all. Good afternoon Marc."_

"_Whataver you say" 'to yourself to get through the day' he mentally added. "Goodnight Poncho Queen"_

"_Bye,love you"she said and hung up._

"_Love you too" Marc said and put his cell back on the desk. He took the picture he had taken out of the drawer a few minutes ago in his hands. The picture was taken before Betty's choice as he liked to call it. Marc had rush into Daniel's office a few moments after said office owner had encouraged his assistance to take another job away from him. Both Daniel and Betty had obviously shed a few tears and he couldn't miss the opportunity to capture the moment with his phone. After reading Daniel's last letter from the editor he had searched for that picture knowing he would needed it once Betty's insecurity kicked in. Just like he knew he did the right thing when he sended her the 100__th__ anniversary issue of Mode after taking out Daniel's letter. He knew she would freak out so he protected her from rejecting him before she found out what she herself felt. But now was time to tell her the truth and help her open her eyes. She didn't knew it but Marc knew she was ready to march towars Happy-ever-after land. Less than 10 minutes later he had booked a flight to London for two days later._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flahback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I want that photo" Daniel said to Marc and took out his iphone.

**A/N: I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Detty cuteness but I promise the next will make up for it( I hope… ). Don't forget,press the review button**_…_** U know u want too ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think there'll be one more chapter before the epilogue and'll try to have them posted by Friday. And as for when the pic Marc is looking at was taken. I know it was a bit confusing but I didn't noticed when I wrote it. Anyway remember at 3x23 where Betty tells Daniel she was offered a job at the New York Review and they have this moment and they'r holding hands before the scene ends? Well after the scene's ending imagine that Marc storms in and sees both of them ready to cry. What do you think he does? Takes a picture of it ofcourse!(before they kick him out:P) . And before I leave you to the story thanks again for the reviews and story/author alerts:D**

"Oh my God Danny! Seriously all you got from it was the photo?" Alexis asked him furius because he had interrupted Marc's naration.

"What? I want the photo and I'm afraid that I'll forget to ask for it later." He explained and looked like a stubborn 5 year old when he turned to Betty for support and all he saw was one risen eye brow.

"Yoou're such a … a … I can't even look at you right now"his sister said and turned to Betty ignoring Marc's 'she wishes she was PMSing' comments.

"Okay I'm pretty tired so can we get through with this please? Marc can you continue?" Betty pledded and brought her hands to the back of her neck.

"Yeah yeah you're tired. Plus you'll have to save some energy for …!" Marc remarked and winked at her.

Daniel chuckled while Betty let her head rest on his shoulder and let out a sight that everyone knew was meant for Marc. He kissed the top of her head and started making small circles on her back with his index before he decided to be the one to tell his sister the rest of the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It was the evening after the kiss. My birhtday and I remember being so scared she hated me. She hadn't called or texted. Even though I tried to convice myself she was busy with work I knew she was just avoiding me so I decided to go find her,save whatever I could.**_

_Daniel entered Betty's office and watched as she,unware of his presence,went through a pile of papers,her back turned. He watched smiling as she mumbled something before letting her face fall in her hands. The first couple of days after the realisation of his feelings he thought of her in a more of a platonic way. But than desire came along. He wanted her to be happy even if she had to be with someone else but at the same time he wanted her,just for him,every inch of her body just for him. He chuckled rather loud at the thought of how he had never notice her body before he fell for her and at the sound she turned around with widened eyes_

"_Hey"he sayed quitly while a shy smile appeared on his face._

"_Hi. What …er …. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously and leaned on the desk praying she wouldn't fall._

"_Well it's still my birthday you know…" he waited for her to start processing things something that she apparently was beginin g to do._

"_Oh right! I'm sorry … Right! Happy birthday!" she tried to sound excited and Bettish but she failed miserably when her voice broke at the last syllabe._

_Daniel chuckled at her and got up from the couch and got closer to get the hug she would have normally iniciated. A low "Thanks" accompanied with a nervous smile was all he could do and say as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer when he saw the hesitant look on her face and a few moments later she was wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as well. _

_Hugging Daniel wasn't supposed to be weird,she knew that. Her heart skipping a few beats when he put his hands on her waist wasn't supposed to happen. She wansn't also supposed to catch her breath when their faces came close when he pulled her into a hug. She wansn't supposed to feel different as she pulled him closer and sure as hell she wasn't supposed to see his lips the moment she closed her eyes. She wasn't supposed to feel any of what she was feeling at that moment,in her best friend's arms._

_Daniel tried to fight the urge to sniff her hair as his face was in them. Moments passed and neither one wanted to pull away. It felt like that was where they were supposed to be. The rest of the world didn't excist their bodies fitted perfectly together as if they were the two pieces of a beautiful pazzle. But he knew she didn't feel the same,that she didn't feel a whole when he held her. So he pulled slowly away. Betty startled when she felt him move suprisingly sad that she would be away from him. As he pulled back he couldn't fight it and he just stood there,his face inches from hers,his eyes locked with hers. She was unable to blink and she couldn't even be surprised by her nedd to capture his lips,to feel his tongue inside her mouth again,his hands cupping her face,tracing her back and resting on her waist. But all they seemed able to do was look at each other,each afraid that the other one didn't share their feelings. Her hands were on his shoulders and his were barely touching her waist. His lips burned at the memory of their kiss and he wanted to touch her her again so badly. He couldn't help it,his hands moved they cupped her face and he took one look at her lips before leaning towards her. Less then an inch away from her lips he stopped and at first she thought he realised her heart had stopped beating but then she knew he just didn't want to kiss her. His lips moved and kissed her cheek,resting on it more than it was appropriate for best friends. His mind fought his heart and decided that kissing her cheak was all she could ever wanted,if she ever wanted that. Then she pulled back as if trying to keep herself away from the temptation and she turned her gaze to the floor. Then awkardness surrounded them and he stepped back too playing with his fingers and running his hand through his hair. She faked a half smile and tried to find words to break the silence but she failed miserably. Daniel being the one who had the most time to process his feelings spoke first._

"_Er... That was…" not sure if he would offend her without realising he decided to change the subject while she nodded and said a silent "yeah" . "You wanna grab lunch or something?" he took out his coat as he asked. It was getting a little hotter than he could handle._

"_I have a meeting in half an hour and I really have to study everything again. It's this new advertiser we're trying to get to do it with us.. I mean come to the magazine.. To work… Give adverts… Space … er … money. I mean really likes him." Great! She was rumbling like a fool. 'Oh,crap! You're going down St. James!' she thought when she noticed the butterflies in her stomach._

"_Oh,right ok." Eventhough normally he would be thrilled of being the one who would make nervous like that the rejection to his invetation to lunch stang like hell. "So,I'm gonna go and do stuff. Birthday stuff" his hand went through his hair again as he put on his coat,ready to leave._

"_I'm sorry." She said with a slightly high-piched voice._

_He gave her a smile,not one of those that made every woman in New York crowl to his bed but another one. A true smile one that made only HER heart melt. A smile that reflected his ove for her,a love she was to blind to see. She didn't know though what she was really sorry about. She wanted to spent the day,HIS day with him. Heck she wanted to spent everyday with him but she was too afraid._

"_You don't have anything to worry about. I'll talk to you later?"he asked mentally falling on his knees and begging she will say yes._

"_Yeah you will" she gave her mega-watt smile and he walked away trying to make his heart start beating again._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"She never called" Daniel exclaimed as he looked down pretending to be angry at his wife.

"I was waiting for you to call. You said **YOU **would talk to me later! When you say that it means **YOU**'ll call!!!" she replied pretending to be furius as well.

**A/N: Review please. And one more thing I'll be posting a detty fic in this week(2 chapters full of detty looooove) so if you're interested add me to your author alert . There'll be lot of detty fics to come. That is if you want me to continue ofcourse…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks once again for all the reviews and alerts . Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but finals started two weeks ago and my program is pretty hectic right now. I hope this chapter makes up for the delay eventhough it's not as Detty-full as the last one. I think this is the second to last chapter but I dunno,maybe there'll be an epilogue. We'll see…**

"So,wait. If you didn't call and Betty didn't call than what the hell happened afterwards? No offence Danny but I don't think you had the guts to go find her again." Alexis pointed out dismissing at once the,despite her plead,offended look of Daniel's.

"Then... yours truly save the day." Marc cut Betty off before she could take all his glory away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Marc walked through the door of Betty's office. His little chimichanga was an editor in chief. She had a big office-smaller than his ofcourse- eligant just like the wardrope he had instracted her to buy as soon as she landed. He was so proud,he let a little sight of joy before spotting something. __**IT. **__He thought he had gotten rid of it years ago. But it was back. On the left corner of her editor-isque beautiful office a pink blur with a green belly if he recalled correctly. The office as Betty's assistant had informed him would be empty for another 15 minutes which he had thought of using in his effort to find the best place to hide. But the hiding could wait. The bunny had to be iliminated. He walked slowly to his enemy and calmy turning it around before letting a loud gasp and covering his mouth at the sight of it. It was worst than he remembered. Worst than the one he had nightmares about. He shivered at the memory of the giant burrito-eating pink bunny walking in Manhattan. _

_His hand was ready to choke the bunny when he heard heels. 'Oh crap' he thought as he slowly turned around to face an extremely surprised Betty. She just stood there,looking at him,her mouth had fell open thinking that she was just dreaming. She hadn't seen Marc in 6 months and just like everyone else she had left behind she had missed him like crazy. A couple of minutes later a squel escaped her mouth as she practically run to him and enclosed him in a hug. He tightened his grip around her and a few moments later after kissing reluctantly the top of her head he took a step back._

"_My little fluffy empanada" he said with watery eyes while she gave him one of her 100-watt smiles._

"_Marc,I can't believe you're here." She huged him again and pointed at the chair behind him. _

_He sat down thinking if he should tell her right away or wait until he saw the first Detty interaction. Suprisingly enough Detty was a name Claire Meade had came up with a couple of mounths ago when,frustrated by her son's actions,she had assembled the "Detty army". Someone had a little bit too much free time if you asked Marc. Who ofcourse couldn't tell anyone what he had done. Even Whilemina would kill him if she knew. Heck maybe C3PO's hot twin –a.k.a Henry-would kill him. But he had to start speaking now otherwise Betty would think he was having a heart attack._

"_Well as much as I hate to admit it,you were right. I missed you too Suarez." He admitted and she jumped happily._

"_Told ya" she sat in the chair in front of him leaving down on her officce her Blackberry._

"_So did you talk with …" Daniel's name was replaced with three winks and a raised eyebrow._

"_You just got here and you want to talk about DanieL? We haven't seen each other in half a year. You don't want to talk about him. How are things at home. How did Troy took the break up? Amanda told me you were looking for a new place. Why didn't you tell me? We talked to each other every second day the last two weeks." She playfully hit his arm ready to keep ranting,trying to make him drop the my-best-friend-kissed-me-and-I've-been-having-some-really-weird-fellings subject but he cut her off._

"_Listen to me woman. Do you really think I crossed an ocean just because I missed you? I'm no Daniel Meade Missy. I'm prettier and younger." He stood up and tried to find something in his handbag avoiding Betty's confused expression._

"_Marc I…" he cut her off again._

"_Nuh-ha you don't get to talk just wait and then you will kill me or kiss me"he paused before adding "I prefer the killing". He sat back on the chair and carefully placed his bag on the office and took the 100__th__ anniversary issue of Mode. But before confessing he would question her about her feelings._

"_What do you feel about him?" Betty was surprised by how blunt Marc was and after a quiet moment and a deathly glare she replied "I dunno. I mean he's my best friend I know that. But I mean come on he is… He doesn't … I'm just his best friend."_

"_He moved to another co-nti-nent for __**YOU. **__The point is what do you feel Suarez?"_

"_Even if I felt something for him he would never… He is not even over Molly" she really believed every word she said. She had discovered her feelings for Daniel that same morning while she took a trip down the memory lane while getting ready fror work. She found herself smiling at every memory of his smile and frowning at every memory of him with some skinny model or pointless relationship. To her surprise though the memory of his relationships with Sofia,Renee and Molly didn't bother her because he was happy. And at that moment with a mouth full of food she realised she was in love with him. But she couldn't tell Marc,she couldn't tell anyone. Maybe that way,she thought, it would be easier to forget it and get over it._

"_You're in love with him aren't you?" Marc's voicce was a calm whisper that made Betty jump from her seat not sure if she had heard him right._

"_Wha-? No. NO NO NO. Me in love? With who ? Daniel? You're funny" she punched nervously his arm again._

_Marc slowly turned to look at where she had punched him and after a few seconds quickly turned facing her again and watched as her eyes widened in shock. _

"_You know when I asked you I wasn't sure but your ranting and your sweaty forehead gave you away. Now for Lady Gaga's sake get a hold of yourself and run to his apartment all wet by the pouring rain tell him you love him and call me tomorrow while you're lying next to his naked body on the carpet in front of the fireplace to tell me the wedding date." He paused and took out his inhaler bringing quickly to his lips._

"_It's not raininf and __I thought you got reed of that" Betty said pointing at the inhaler trying not to smile when she realised she had succeded on changing the subject._

"_The doctor said I had to. You know how it is I… Hey! Don't you... ! Ugh" he let his face fall in his hands realising that he would have to tell her the truth._

"_If Daniel was in love with you… Would you do something? Would you tell him or something?" he asked quietly and watched as her expression changed from happy to eyes-ready-to-pop-out and from that to concerned._

"_He wouldn't. I mean I'm not even sure I do." She avoided eye contact and seemed to have find something really interesting on the floor._

"_Screw that. Just answer me if you had proof would you talk to him?" Her head slowly rose and she locked eyes with him unable to look away before replying "Yeah. But I don't so it doesn't matter." She stood up ready to walk back to her chair behind the office when Marc spoke again._

"_I did something. I sort of hid something from you. I knew you wouldn't react… properly if you've knew. I mean you freaked out about what Claire told you before you left and I couldn't let you see it and ruin everything. So I waited. And now you realised you're in love with him and if I don't show you which I wish I could do you will kill me at some point when we're to old to pretend we hate each other." He opened the magazine and stoped at the first page before continuing again but he was cut off by Betty._

"_First what on earth have you done? And second what did you mean I "realised" I was in love with him? I just fell for him I didn't realise it!" she moved her hands in the air cofused and a little bit angry._

"_Oh c'mon you're kidding me right? My dear Enchilada-eatting-used-to-be-fashion-disioriented friend you've been in love with Daniel for years. That's why you protected him,saved his ass and put him before pretty much everyone else." He looked up and it was Betty's turn to have a heart attack._

"_NO! I did all these because he was my friend. I JUST fell for him!"she declared hoping he would drop the subject before she started doubting the last four and a half years. 'Too late' she thought._

"_Yeah OK whatever. As I was saying I hid something from you. Here…" he handed her the magazine and pointed at the editor's letter. "I switched the real letter,the one that Daniel wrote with the one that Willie did but was never published. I made Hilda and everyone else swear they wouldn't tell you cos you read it and didn't wanna talk about it. They bought it." He decided it would be better if he just stopped ranting and sat back watching Betty read the letter,her eyes getting bigger and bigger and… BAM 'Now that I think about it again it's not so funny' he thought and brought his hand to his face._

"_He… He… Oh crap" Betty who had come back in front of Marc fell again on the chair in front of him,her eyes never leaving the magazine._

"_He has known he's in love with you for the past 7 months. That's why he came to London. To be with you. To start over with you. But you were so blind you thought he just opened a map,closed his eyes and let his figer drop on a spot he would start over at." He brought his hand to her shoulder and removed the magazine from her lap with his other hand._

_Betty looked up at Marc who was smirking and suddenly she felt anger boiling up inside her. "I can't believe this. I mean he is really that... Oh God" she stood up and her hands rested on the top of her head as she started pacing inside the office. All the love she had for her best friend was gone in that moment and fury was all she could feel. She was no different .That was the one phrase that kept repeating itself inside her head. For the first time since Daniel had arrived in London she felt alone. Unsecure. For that moment Marc wasn't there,he wasn't looking at her surprised and terrified. And Daniel… she couldn't even think of Daniel without scaring her palm with her nails._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------end of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So let me get this straight. You found out my brother was in love with you after realising that you were in love with him and you wanted to slash his throat?" Alexis asked trying to understand.

Betty and Marc nodded in unison and Marc had a smirk on his face that made Betty step on his foot on purpuse which was followed by a loud "Ouch" and 4 deathly glares.

"You know now that you had no reason to,right?" Daniel asked his wife trying not to show that it still made him upset what she had thought of him that day.

"Yeah I do. I was just being stupid. Stupider than when I thought I could have those 5 months with Henry without any side effects." She watched as Daniel nodded and kissed him again forgeting about everyone else in the room just like he did everytime he saw her.

**A/N: OK so there wasn't actual Daniel/Betty interaction but there will be plenty,actually there will be only Detty in the next chap which will propably be the last one. Hope you liked this chapter. Anywaty let me know:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I've been so busy with the exams that I didn't had time to write. I didn't even had time to eat(Ok,that's a lie. I dunno why I said that,anyway…). This the last chapter and now I think I can die in piece… or just go watch a movie or something. I hope you guys liked the story and how it ended. Thank you all so much for the author/story alerts and favs,reviews and ofcourse thank you for reading the story.**

"I don't get it." Alexis eclaimed and threw her hands in the air turning her back at the newly wedds.

"No one does" Marc replied and turn his gaze to his nails.

"I mean if I found out Pierre was in love with me like you did I wouldn't be mad at him I would run to his place,break the door(Hey,_she still had a guy-side)_ and…" Alexis trailed off,a bit of saddness appearing in her eyes as she finished the sentence. Pierre,her boyfriend for almost two years hadn't said those 3 little words yet and she had just let the insecurities get the best of her.

"Okay for starters ewww. That's an image I'll never get out of my head. And by the way considering my playboy past I get it." Daniel said to his sister hoping to get extra points for his 'understanding'.

"Liar" Betty said and pushed him a little. Daniel just smiled and put his arms around her waist leaning in for a kiss. When they parted under the tired stares of Marc and Alexis,Daniel whispered in her ear "You know you love it" and caused a myriad of gigles escape her mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Alexis said calmly knowing that that was propably the only way to get her brothers attention.

Everyone in the room just froze,they stared at her and Daniel let out a chocked "Wha-? … But … How?" as he took a step away from his wife and closer to his sister.

"I'm kidding Danny-boy. Apparently for the last two years the only way to make you notice something other than Betty is to either tell you that I have a uterus or that Tyler decided to have a sex change as well." She made a point using another one of Daniel's soft spots,Tyler.

The estranged half-brothers had become very close over the past year after Tyler moved to London for a few months,trying to stay away from his father. Daniel had found something in Tyler that reminded him a lot of what he had with Alex but it was a better relationship on so many levels. When Tyler had first moved to London Daniel wasn't eager,as a matter of fact it took a lot of effort and a lot of Betty to get him to go out with him. Again. But soon they started hanging out more,avoiding though issues like their mother and Hartley. And next thing they now they're best friends and Daniel asks him to be his best-man when they say their goodbyes at the airport. Tyler may not be the brother he had lost but he was pretty much the brother Daniel wanted. The only thing Daniel couldn't stand was the fact that his brother's other brother was the ex-boyfriend of the love of his life. The guy who apparently was still in love with Betty since he made every possible excuse to 'visit Tyler' while said estranged brother stayed in a penthouse in London,curtesy of Mother Meade.

"Betty boop I have clubing to do later so can we please wrap this up?" Marc asked not taking his eyes from his blackberry.

"Don't call me that!" Betty snapped at him.

"Why not?" Daniel asked with a wink that made her hit his shoulder. He only looked at her chuckling at himself trying not to get carried away with thoughts of_ her body next to his and…_ Ooookay having an erection in the bathroom with his wife next to him was fine but when his brother-now-turned-sister and said wife's gay best friend were with them it wasn't a good idea. Not at all.

"Yeah babe let's just get this over with" Daniel said a little uncomfortable,something that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"You okay?" Betty asked turning to face him but was stopped by his hands graping her waist and rooting her on the spot right in front of him.

"Clubbing, REMEMBER? Or are you too old and love sick to even remember what the word stands for?" Marc pouted and gave Betty an I-can't-take-this-anymore look.

-Flashback-

_**Betty insisted on getting me settle at her place,EVEN THOUGH I HAD RESERVATIONS AT A PERFECTLY NICE HOTEL,before I convised her to go to Daniel. **_

_**And I went to Daniel's loft and after 1 hour I decided to knock the door.**_

_A knock on the door took Daniel out of his thoughts and he run,without noticing that he had only his boxers on,to open the it._

"_Betty!" he beamed and gave her a smile she should by now know he only reserved for her._

"_Daniel, I-"she stopped dead on tracks as she eyed him head to toe,trying to keep her mind away from the perfection of his body. 'You're mad at him remember? No OMG thoughts,no wondering what's underneath those boxers. You're mad. M-A-D. He doesn't feel anything for you,not in that way so get those sex thoughts out of your head. He doesn't… You don't… Oh hide these abs already' Betty realising she was staring with her mouth open, 'Please don't be drooling' she thought and shook her head turning her gaze to a safer place. She found something extremely interesting behind his ear._

"_You okay?" Daniel asked trying to fight the grin that was ready to spread across his face._

"_Yeah yeah I'm fine. I'm greeeeat. I need to talk to you." She stopped ranting and moved to sit on his couch throwing one of his t-shirts over her shoulder so he could cover himself up and she could make a sentence that made sense._

_Daniel sat on the couch next to her,surprised that she didn't move closer to him like she always did even though most times she didn't notice it. He waited for her to start,getting more worried by the second. _

"_I read your last letter from the editor." She whispered and turned to face him. _

"_O w" was the only thing he could say. He honestly was at loss of words. At first He thought she already had and just didn't get it. But he later settled with the idea that she never did read it. He wasn't going to make her. Quite the opposite actually. At some point before moving to England he thought about ordering every single issue to be retrieved and destroyed._

"_You're not in love with me." She whispered again pushing the tears that were ready to cover her cheaks back._

"_What? Betty I-" he expected something in the lines of 'I love you but not like that' and her exit from his life but never this. How could she doubt his feelings? She didn't even know how deep they were._

"_You said it yourself. It took a make over for you to realise 'it'. You love me I don't doubt that. But as a friend. You just have a… a crush I guess.. It's not love. At least not that kind of love anyways." It broke her heart,saying all those things,looking at his hurt expression but she couldn't just jump into a relatioship with her best friend only to have him realise later on that it is indeed just a crush and leave her even more heart-broken._

_Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. He loved her and she had absolutely no right to doubt that. He rarely got angry at Betty and he tried to ignore it when he did but he couldn't help himself now. He spent one fucking week inside his apartment crying his heart out when he had finally signed those god-damned papers she needed. It was worst than the Sofia fiasco,it hurt as much as it did when Molly died. At least he had something with Molly,she didn't choose to leave him. If she could she would have stayed. But Betty chose to leave,he told himself. He told her he couldn't live without her,he showed it to her and she still left. She had no right to talk about his feelings when she purpusly ignored them this whole time and especially because she didn't return them. She had no right._

_Betty stared at him waiting for him to say something. She was starting to think she should call an ambulence when Daniel broke the silence._

"_I'm supposed to be getting ready for a business dinner. I'll talk to you later ok?" his anger had vanished and all he could feel was the pain in his chest and the tears ready to stream down his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his neck he got up and went to the door,waiting for her to leave him alone._

"_Daniel I-"she pleaded not sure what she was going to say next. She just needed him to look her in the eyes just for a second but his eyes seemed to wonder at everything else but her brown depths._

"_Betty it's ok. You said it all just… I just need to get ready ok?" his voice rised and she could tell he didn't wanted her there. She got up and when she reached the door she just stood there for a moment looking at him._

"_Daniel you're still my best friend. It's just a crush and we'll go through this together,I promise" she whispered and stepped out of the apartment._

_When the elevator doors closed Daniel was able to look up to where she was standing a few moments earlier,thinking that there was only one thing left for him to do._

_**2 weeks past,Marc went back to New York,Daniel practicly disappeared out of my life and I burried myself to work. Then one day Daniel decided to appear to,let's say,make his disappearence official.**_

_**Sorry.**_

**__****_It's ok._**

_Betty threw the papers on the pile next to her on the floor and let out a tired groan. It was 8 pm and she still was at work,which had proven to be the only thing apart from the webisodes of the misadventures of Marc and Amanda (that Marc had made sure to send her every other day)to keep her mind of him who shall not be named. She was so focused in her work that she didn't even noticed Daniel was standing 5 feet away from her leaning on the door frame._

_He watched her,surprised that she hadn't seen him. He was still angry at her and he knew he would remain hurt by her words for pretty much the rest of his miserable life. He would try to make this the last time he'd ever see her and he wanted,despited his anger,to savor every second of it._

"_Hey" he said quietly and at first Betty thought she had imagined it-it wouldn't be the first time she thought she heard him in the past 2 weeks-until she turned around and saw him looking like Greek freekin god._

_Despite her wish her mouth fell open and he couldn't help but chuckle at her shocked expression._

"_Daniel?"_

"_I'm sorry I know you're busy,I just came back to tell you that I'm going back to New York. Moving back that is." He said calmly without breaking eye contact._

_**Wha-? Hold it! I didn't know you went back.**_

_**Yeah,I told mom to keep it quiet,at that time only her and Betty knew . Now shut up…**_

"_What? Daniel is this because of-?" she was ready to give him the 'crush' crap but he cut her off._

"_Betty,stop. This has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I just didn't found here anything worth throwing away everything else I guess."_

_She was in love with him and for him she wasn't even important enough to run his decision by her first. She did the exact same thing but that didn't matter at the moment. She wouldn't expect him to throw everything else away for her,eventhough he did do exactly that,but she sure as hell didn't expect him to be so cruel when he stated that._

_Taking a look at her hurt expression he couldn't help himself and all he could think of was hugging her and never letting her go._

"_I'm sorry I… I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm… eh… I leave tomorrow morning so I guess this is goodbye." He could see the tears running down her cheeks her eyes widening at his every word. But he was just her friend who had JUST a crush. And after all he's been through he had decided to quit masochism and that was why he had to go then and let her be. With whomever she wanted to be with._

"_Have a safe flight"was all she could say as she watched him get out of her office._

_Daniel was waiting for the elevator trying to hold the tears back until he was in the safety of his soon-to-be former apartment. As if he was dying his life-with Betty-flashed before his eyes. All the good times and all the bad times. All their issues were pretty much resolved and he could walk away now. All but one._

_Betty hadn't moved a inch since Daniel left,she was only sobing silently when he stormed back into her office and she saw a glimpse of hope for the first time that night. That was until she realised he had reached his boiling point._

"_When your girlfriend who you love tries to kill your friend and after said girlfriend is closed to a lunney-bin all you can think of is said friend it's not just a crush. When your father dies and you haven't managed to tell him that you love him and all you want to do is never talk to another person again,drown to your own misery pool and the only thing that keeps you breathing is said friend's hand on your shoulder it's not just a crush. When everyone in your life has hurt you and even the thought of smiling makes you sick until said friend comes in with her trade mark huge smile and all you can do is smile back and forget about pretty much the rest of the universe it's not just a crush. And when your wife dies and the only thought that keeps you from cutting your veins so you can be with her again is "I can't do that to Betty.I can't disappoint her like that" IT'S NOT JUST A FREEKING CRUSH!"he paused for a moment avoiding Betty's shocked expression he quietly added "I thought you were beautiful long before the supposed make over." with that said Daniel recomposed himself while fixing his tie and stepped once again out of Betty's office,out of her life._

_**I didn't hear from Daniel so I decided not to call him. A month passed and I went back to New York for Christmas. Somehow no one,not even Hilda asked anything about Daniel. And Marc and Amanda avoided the topic. And even though it hurt so much I was beginning to accept the fact that I had lost the man I was in love with. That is until I got a call from Claire.**_

"_Who was that?" Hilda asked her sister when she walked into the kitchen of her father's house and noticed Betty's shocked expression._

"_Mrs Meade" Betty replied as she sat down and took a sip of her coffee._

"_What did she want?"_

"_I'm meeting her tomorrow to find out. At the office." Hilda gave Betty's hand a squeez knowing that that was the only comfort her sister would ever take. Marc had told them while they waited for Betty at the airport-more like screamed at them if you asked her-not to mention Daniel or anyone of the Meade family tree. But she had to agree with Bobby,no matter what had happened there was no way they could hide all-Meade related from Betty. It was the first day after her return that she had walked into a building with the Freeking name on it._

_To everyone but Betty's surprise the wormest welcome at Mode came from Wilhelmina. Claire nor Daniel had showed up eventhough there was a guest appearance by Tyler who had accidently told Amanda that Claire had send him. It had been a week since Betty had arrived and not a day passed without Marc storming into Hilda and Bobby's house ranting about how tired he was and not a night passed without Amanda coming to Queens for Papi Suarez's enchiladas. At least when everyone but the Meades were there Hilda saw occasionly a non-forced smile grace her younger sister's lips._

"_Betty! How are you my dear?" Claire Meade exclaimed as Betty walked into her office._

"_Hi Mrs Meade"she said as the older woman enveloped her into a motherly hug._

"_Oh sit down and tell me all about your magazine. You had a very intersting first issue I might add." She said and gestured for Betty to sit while she took a sit on the chear opposite her._

"_Yes we're doing our best."she smiled back at the only woman that made her feel like her mother was still there as she took a little bag from her purse. "This is for you. It's nothing really I just bought a little something for everyone."Betty explained and handed Claire her gift._

"_Oh Betty you shouldn't have. I haven't gotten you anything. Oh well,I guess I'll just have to buy you a second present for Christmass."_

"_Oh,no no,please you don't have to. Really I don't-"_

"_You said you bought a little something for everyone,is that correct?" Betty nodded confused. "Did you get anything for Daniel?"_

_Betty froze. She certainly hadn't seen that coming. She knew Claire had invited her to talk about Daniel but that was one direct approach…_

"_Mrs Meade I'm sure Daniel had told you what happened."_

"_Oh yes yes. My son had to tell me after I found him crying drunk in his shower one morning." She stated calmly knowing Betty was not only getting worried but also getting more worried with every word._

_Betty stayed silent,her eyes fixated in her hands that rester on her lap._

"_I read the letter! He said it himself,it took him a make over to think he has romantic feelings for me and I know that he just –" Betty had snapped. Claire who was now cutting her off had succeded._

"_Betty my son is in love with you. He doesn't have a crush due to your new looks." She chuckled to herself remembering that she had once asked her son if he had a crush on Betty eventhough what she truly meant was 'Do you love her and want to have her puppies?My grand-puppies?'._

"_I've seen him with Miss Tuesday,that bitch Sofia,Renne,Molly but the man I've seen in him every time I saw him with you,from that time we went to the spa-Remember?- That man is so much different than the man I saw in him when he was with everyone else,even with Molly. And it's a good different Betty. A man or a woman can find someone to love more than themselves and sometimes one may find more than one someones. But if one is lucky he can find someone that will change him without making him a different person. Someone that will push him to grow ,someone who at the same time will be everything for him,all he ever wanted. And Daniel,Betty, has found that with you,long before all the other women. Well at least before the ones that mattered. Those that mattered,Betty,mattered because you taught him. By subconsiously loving you he was able to love other women,no matter how ironic that might sound. Now I will let you leave and I won't bring the issue of my son up again if you honestly tell me that you feel nothing of that nature for my son and you're not just scared shitless."she rose her left eyebrow at the startled expression on Betty's face. "But my dear I can't promise you that if you do tell me that you're not in love with my son you'll never come across me again. You are,afterall, a second daughter to me. I hope you already know that." She paused and gracefully wiped a few tears from her eyes before smiling brightly when Betty hugged her again,showing her that the feeling was mutual._

"_Soooo,ready to answer?" The Meade matriarch asked as she settled back down at her chair._

"_Do you know were I can find Daniel?"_

"_No dear. But I do know where you can find him every night at 5 am."  
__The cold wind blew into Daniel's face as he stared down at his reflection on the dark water. For the past month and something,when he wasn't too miserable to get out of his apartment he came here,hoping. Hoping for what he didn't know. Betty had made pretty clear she didn't feel the same way despite his mother's sayings. And the worst part? The part that had him on the floor every day with this sinking feeling overcoming him? She didn't want him to feel the way he did._

* * *

_Betty approached the dark figure that stood with his back at her. The speech she had prepared gone with the wind._

"_Hey!"she said and she could see him stiffen and smiled at the expression she imagined he had. Teeth frozen on his bottom lip,blues eyes ready to pop out,jaw tightened._

_Daniel slowly turned around,completely freaked out,even though he shouldn't it was Christmas time,not that he cared,and she was bound to come back._

"_Let me guess. My mother?" he asked when he was able to free his bottom lip._

_Betty nodded and smiled widely expecting an equal smile from him that never came._

_With a serious look Daniel observed her for a while before asking the one thing he couldn't understand._

"_What are you doing here Betty?" he waited for her response but none came so after a long disappointed sigh and a gasped "Thought so" he turned his back at her and rested his hands on the banister._

_She stayed frozen for a few more moments, not knowing what came over her. She took a few steps forward until she was standing next to him,her position similar to his. _

"_I… I know-" she paused and took a few breaths before deciding to go through with the original plan. " I know now. I know that it's not just a crush. And there's something I want you to know. __When your boyfriend is due to leave in 5 months and you spent your days worrying about a friend and his well-being it's not just a crush. When you're ready to ignore everyone including family,friends,boyfriends if said friend says he needs you,it's not just a crush. When said friend's opinion of you matters more than anyone else's and a smile from him can make you smile all day it's not just a crush. And when you decide not to marry the supposed love of your life because if you do you'll be thousands of miles away from said friend it's not just a crush." For the first time since she started her speech she dared a look at Daniel. She was expecting a smile or at least hints of it but instead she saw the expression she must have had when she first saw 'The crow: Salvation'. But it was now or never and she had to say that last part even if it would be followed by the biggest rejection in world history. "And an FYI,I knew you were beautiful when you first shared your bagel with me on my second month cause you thought I had a crappy day."_

_He turned to look at her then,his blue orbs locked with her brown ones. He hadn't seen her in over a month and now she was right there,practicly telling him she loved him too and all he could do was look at her trying to find a sign he wasn't dreaming._

"_Daniel?" he shook his head realising that he was staring for a few minutes and finally smilled the smile she was waiting for._

_-end of flashback-_

"And that's pretty much it" Daniel announced and looked back down at his wife who in the last few minutes of their naration had put her hands around his waist and still hadn't let go.

"Ugh. What a waste of time! No seriously we could have been in this bathroom five or even six years ago if you had gotten the make-over sooner" Marc said and threw his hands in the air only to face two slightly angry newly wedds screaming at him in unison.

"IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAKE-OVER!"

That's when Daniel turned around and saw his sister sobbing in front of the mirror.

"Alexis?" eveyone's attention suddenly turned to the older Meade sibling and Betty stepped close to her,putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Betty I'm fine don't worry. It's just that you had to go through so much to realise it and it's… It's just sad and not at all inspirational! I liked the other version better." She stated and quickly walked to the exit of the bathroom leaving the other three looking at each other speechless.

"That was…" Betty began and was cut off by the laughters of both Marc and Daniel. She smiled at their goofy expressions and joined them for the minutes to come.

"Ugh ok I'm going now. Do you want me to watch the door for a few minutes?" Marc asked while heading towards the door.

Betty and Daniel shared a silent conversation and hand in hand followed Marc to the reception.

As they stepped into the room they noticed a few weird looks which they chose to ignore. Again.

Daniel led them to their table and as they sat down he scooted his chair as close to Betty's as possible,putting a hand around her shoulders.

"Happy?"he whispered in her ear.

She looked up and saw Alexis dancing with Pierre who was whispering in her ear a modest 'I love you' that made her grin come up to her ears as her once manly cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

She saw Hilda hugglng Bobby and their two month old son who gigled at their goofy smiles.

She saw her father with his hand around Helena's waist smiling at his new wife.

She saw Justin still dancing with Austin.

She saw Amanda with her hands around Tyler's neck making him blush-or whatever it's called when Meades and half-Meades do it.

Finally her eyes rested on Marc who led a supposedly unwilling Wilhelmina away from Connor and to the dancefloor.

She turned to look at her husband. Her eyes locked with his,still amazed that the most beautiful thing she ever saw was that impossible blue. They stayed like that,looking at each other before he put a hand on her growing belly. She covered his hand with hers and used her other hand to cup his cheek. She smiled at his bemused expressision.

"You have no idea" she said and he could feel her breath on his lips.

He captured her lips with his own and moved his hand from her belly to the base of her neck,pulling her closer to him. When they broke the kiss he smiled brightly before telling her the only coherent sentence he could form.

"Actually I think I have."

THE END

**A/N: Ok that was looong. A few things before I shut up. There're a lot of lines from the show in this chap a little altered. And I know Tyler it's not technically a Meade but I don't care,I actually liked his character thus his reletionship with Daniel in this fic. There is also a mention of the crow. I just couldn't let it pass,sorry :) I hope you guys liked it and once again thanks so much for reading this fic. I'm thinking of making a resident evil 1 and ugly betty crossover(with detty)but I dunno. Tell me if you guys are interested or if you think it's a shitty idea:D**

**BB**


End file.
